


For Want of a Knife

by mydetheturk



Series: Squid's Kinktober Fics [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Kinktober 2018, Knife Play, M/M, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 23:10:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16185158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydetheturk/pseuds/mydetheturk
Summary: Gavin has a request. Conrad, an RK900 and CyberLife's most advanced android, is more than a little interested.





	For Want of a Knife

**Author's Note:**

> IVE BEEN IN AN ABYSMALLY BAD MOOD ALL WEEK HAVE SOME KNIFEPLAY SLUTS

When Detective Reed tossed Conrad a knife, the officer was initially confused. The knife itself was nothing special, just a pocket knife with a black wooden handle for the knife to fold into.

Conrad danced it across his fingers as he processed, watching the way Detective Reed's dilated eyes were riveted to the knife. Dilated eyes, quickened breath, pulse jumped…

“Detective, are you turned on by something?” Conrad asked, tipping his head. Gavin nodded jerkily, eyes still focused, however hazily, on the knife that had yet to stop moving. “What is it you want from me?”

“Fuck me up,” Gavin said quickly, snapping his attention to Conrad. “ _Please,_ I think I have a knife kink or it's just because I have a thing for your hands or just for you or maybe it's the fact that you can ruin me but I want you to _hurt me._ ” He twitched his head in the direction of the knife that Conrad was idly tossing up and down in one hand. “With the knife. Please. Conrad.”

Getting Gavin to admit this much was normally a difficult, drawn out process and Conrad was taken aback, not just by Gavin's words, but by their intensity. It sounded like he'd been thinking about this for a while. Conrad would probably never find out exactly how long Gavin had been thinking about it, but he could guess that it had something to do with the conversation Conrad had had with the resident FBI agent that Gavin had reacted rather oddly to a few weeks before.

Conrad danced the knife across his fingers, watching the way Gavin’s throat bobbed as he swallowed.

Stopping the movements, Conrad set the knife under Gavin’s chin, processing the way that his human’s eyes went wide at the motion. “I think you _do_ want me to ruin you,” he said. Tipping the knife a little harder, Conrad cut Gavin, just a bit, just enough to bleed. “I think you want me to ruin you, but I want to hear you beg for it.”

“ _Please_ ,” Gavin whispered, trembling slightly. “Please, I want this. I need _you_.”

While it wasn’t enough to warrant anything difficult, Conrad placed the flat of the knife against Gavin’s throat, slowly dragging it down.

“You need me to _what,_ Detective?” Conrad asked. There was a gentle timbre to the coldness of his words, even as he pressed the edge of the knife into Gavin’s neck, careful to not press deeply nor leave a mark there that would last overly long. People could see Gavin’s neck after all and would say something were Conrad to make a mark that couldn’t be explained away as a scratch from Gavin’s cat.

“Hurt me,” Gavin whispered, pressing into the knife a little.

Conrad tutted, pulling the knife back. “Hurt you _where_ , Detective? I need to know.” It was a heady feeling, knowing that Gavin was so into being hurt this way. Conrad wasn’t entirely certain it was something he could enjoy a lot of, but for right now, he could.

Gavin audibly swallowed, torn between wanting to press into the knife again and wanting Conrad to do it. “Anywhere you want,” he answered hoarsely.

Conrad tipped his head again, and the hand with the knife froze where it was. “Please be specific, Gavin, or you’ll find that ‘anywhere you want’ might mean different things for the two of us.” Gavin shuddered a little bit, closing his eyes and taking a breath.

“Please,” he begged a little, “please, god, just anywhere.”

Conrad’s own breath hitched, and his processors kicked in double time. It wasn’t quite the answer he was looking for, but Gavin sounded so sweet, pleading like that. Deftly, he sliced Gavin’s shirt open, using his other hand to spread the two halves apart. Delicately, he placed the tip of the knife against Gavin’s sternum and tipped the detective’s head up with his other hand. Rubbing Gavin’s lower lip with his thumb for a second, Conrad gave him a kiss, dragging the knife down at the same time. Gavin gasped, the sound being swallowed by Conrad’s mouth. Pulling away from Gavin for a moment, Conrad looked him up and down. He was already starting to look wrecked and Conrad had barely touched him.

Letting the little droplets of blood well up, Conrad flicked the ruined shirt off of one shoulder, trapping Gavin’s arm in his sleeve and exposing half of his chest. He made little scratches with the tip of the knife, leaving welts in its wake.

The little scratches oozed blood, nothing deeper than a papercut or a scratch from Gavin’s cat’s claws really, but Gavin’s reaction to them were what interested Conrad the most.

“I wonder what you would do if I were to carve my serial number into your skin,” he murmured, pressing the blade into the meat of Gavin’s ribs, deeper than the mere scratches from before.

Gavin made a keening noise that had Conrad responding with a low rumble from his vocal processor. “Please, please, anything for you, _please_ ,” Gavin begged.

Conrad pulled the knife back and took a steadying breath. “Not…” he swallowed. “Not today. Okay?” He waited for Gavin to respond. “ _Okay?_ ” he repeated when Gavin just stared at him slack jawed and wide eyed.

“Yeah. Yeah, definitely. Later. I can do later,” he replied quickly. Almost too quickly but Conrad wasn’t going to argue with the fact that Gavin was agreeing with him on something.

“Good boy.” Conrad moved back in and pressed a quick kiss to Gavin’s forehead, holding the knife out of reach. Switching hands, he shoved the other half of Gavin’s shirt off his shoulders, trapping Gavin in the fabric and preventing him from doing anything. “I could make you come by barely touching you, couldn’t I?” he murmured against Gavin’s forehead. What _he_ was feeling was almost too much, and he could only imagine what this was doing to Gavin.

“Please, Conrad, I just. I. I need.” Gavin made a tiny little frustrated noise, leaning into Conrad.

One handed, Conard undid the fly of Gavin’s jeans, pulling his dick out of his pants with little effort other than to make sure he wasn’t hurting Gavin.

“I know. You’ve been so good,” Conrad murmured. “Just let go.” He took Gavin in hand and stroked a few times in conjunction to running the tip of the knife down Gavin’s chest on the scratch free side.

Gavin came with a slight sob, still stuck in his shirt and with Conrad talking him through his comedown. Gavin shivered a bit as Conrad cleaned Gavin up with his own shirt, tossing the clothing somewhere else before helping Gavin out of the torn up shirt he was wearing.

“Gavin?” Conrad probed quietly, grey eyes wide as he tried to gauge how Gavin was feeling. He himself was out of sorts, all pent up energy with nowhere for it to go, but his focus was on Gavin and what he’d just done. “Are you okay?”

Gavin nodded a bit. “Y… yeah. I’m okay.” He leaned into Conrad, mutely glad that he had his arms back. He blinked, trying to focus. “You’re… antsy.”

Dimly, Conrad was fully aware of his systems remaining overclocked, but he was too tuned into Gavin to fully process it. “I’m going to get a bandage for this cut?” Conrad said, gently touching the slice he’d made in Gavin’s ribs. Gavin just nodded again and let Conrad manhandle him into sitting, idly tracing the little scratch marks.

Conrad searched Gavin’s cabinets for bandaids, finally finding them above the man’s kitchen sink. Standing there for a moment, Conrad willed himself to calm down, only jumping slightly when Gavin’s cat Bigfoot murped at him and rubbed his giant fluffy body against Conrad’s legs.

“Wanna help me?” Conrad asked, picking up the cat and getting a lick on the nose in response. “Alright.”

He carried Bigfoot back to where he’d left Gavin sitting, placing the cat on Gavin’s legs. He nudged Gavin over, making him expose the slice.

Wincing slightly, Conrad apologized, getting a lazy smack in response. “I wanted it,” Gavin said. He cupped the back of Conrad’s neck with his hand and pulled the android down with him so that he could cuddle Conrad.

“I hurt you,” Conrad said suddenly, hiccuping slightly. What his overclocked processors were trying to tell him finally made its way through. “I know you wanted it, but _I made you bleed_.” He hiccupped again, blinking fiercely. “I made you bleed and I liked it, Gavin,” Conrad said.

“Aw fuck, Niner, c’mere.” Gavin draped himself over Conrad, nuzzling his face into Conrad’s neck and cheek. Bigfoot dropped himself on Conrad’s legs, purring up a storm. “You’re the most advanced android CyberLife has to offer and I trust you. You didn’t hurt me all that much and I liked it.”

Conrad’s breathing evened out at Gavin’s words. “Y-yellow?” he said. “It was… a little much.” His voice was tiny and almost covered up by Bigfoot’s purring.

“Okay. We talk it over next time?” Gavin asked, and Conrad nodded. “Sweet. I’m going to nap on you.”

“Alright.” Conrad turned his head so he could press his lips to Gavin’s forehead, monitoring Gavin’s rest.

He might have adored his dumb human more than his processors could handle. He had a feeling it would only bring him trouble.

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhh like i said before ive been in an abysmally bad mood all week, hope you enjoyed the knifeplay and poorly negotiated kink because gavin's like "sup my name is gavin reed and i barely know how to tell my android boyfriend i like him" and his poor android boyfriend puts up with so much of gavin's shit guys you dont even know yet. 
> 
> apparently they were at Gavin's place, idek i just wanted to write smut don't worry about the location.


End file.
